Someday Finally Came
by futureat
Summary: Is anyone going to remember Michelle's birthday?


Some Day Finally Came  
  
Summary: I just wanted to thank all of you who were so kind in responding/reviewing to Changes for the Better. I had a request for a little Evan and Michelle pairing, so here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I have a fetish for putting songs into my stories, so just deal with it. ;) Besides, I really think this particular song works for Evan and Michelle. Incidentally, Loverboy and "Heaven in Your Eyes" are not mine. None of the Nash Bridges characters are mine, either; they belong to the jerks that cancelled the show. I promise to put everyone back in their boxes at the end of the story. Read and review, bubbas!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Michelle slapped the off button on her alarm clock and lay in bed for a moment without opening her eyes. ~This bed feels so good; maybe Nash will believe I died and didn't leave a forwarding address. ~ Realizing the incredulity of her statement, she finally threw back her comforter and got out of bed.  
  
Yawning and still struggling to control her basic motor skills, Michelle stumbled into the kitchen, only to be greeted by a yowling tabby simultaneously rubbing against her legs. Michelle glared balefully at her cat for a moment before sighing and reaching for the can opener. "Good grief, Samson. Not even a 'Happy Birthday, mommy!' Just a 'Where the heck is my breakfast, lady?' You know, you really should talk to the Humane Society about how I abuse you."  
  
After plopping the faux chicken and tuna entrée into Samson's red plastic crock, Michelle began rummaging through the cabinets for her own breakfast. Becoming severely disappointed when all she found was stale Captain Crunch, she went back into her bedroom to get dressed. ~Some February 13 this is turning out to be, and its Friday, no less. ~  
  
Michelle began to talk to herself to try to force a smile onto her face. "Come on, sister, you know this day is going to get better. Bryn and Evan and the gang have something planned for you, you know that. Remember what they did to Joe on his birthday?"  
  
Michelle couldn't stop herself from laughing as she recalled his reaction when Harvey had screwed all Joe's desk drawers shut and then Nash told him that Rick Bettina was in charge because Nash had decided to cash in all of his paid vacation time. Practicing her best fake angry look as she patted Samson on the head and locked the door behind her, Michelle also thought of how much fun they had all had together that night after work. "The same thing's going to happen to you. Just wait."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Feeling much better about herself than when she had first woken up, Michelle strode into the ferry with a grin on her face, expecting Happy Birthday wishes from her friends as soon as she walked in the door. She was instead rewarded with Nash shoving an enormous armful of folders at her. "Glad you finally made it here, sister."  
  
"What do you mean finally? I'm ten minutes earl-"  
  
Ignoring her, Nash continued. "Listen, I need you to sort through these old files for me; I've put the rest on your desk already. They're all firearms violations, but find out which ones involved the Bolt brothers in any way. Take them on over to the county prosecutor so she can get started on the brief. Their trial is next week and this is our last chance before the ATF gets a hold of those two. I don't want there to be a snowball's chance in California of those jerks taking the credit for this bust." Nash hurried off before Michelle could have a chance to respond.  
  
As he left, Michelle shot him a glance of hurt mixed with irritation. "You could at least have said Happy Birthday." Setting the files down on her desk with a loud thud, ~ There has to be at least a hundred of them here! Oh, well, all part of the job. ~ Michelle began the tedious task of reading through the cases, some of which had gone down years before Michelle had even joined the force.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************Michelle returned from the prosecutor's office a little before lunchtime and was glad to be rid of her seemingly meaningless task, muttering to herself. "What a wench; she didn't even say thank you. Glad I don't have to do this everyday."  
  
She thought back to the last few hours. Nobody had even seemed to note her presence and it was getting harder and harder to keep up the act that nothing was bothering her. ~Forget the jokes and the cake and the song. I just want somebody to tell me Happy Birthday. ~  
  
Before Michelle even had a chance to sit back down at her desk, Harvey came rushing at her with a smile on his face. "Hey, girl, how you doing?"  
  
~Finally. I was starting to wonder if somebody really had forgotten what today was. ~ "I've been better, but it's a different story. Do you and Evan need help with a case or something? I could stand to get out of here for a minute."  
  
Harvey winced; she's wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "Uh, I do, but it doesn't necessarily involve leaving the ferry."  
  
Michelle groaned silently but put a false grin on her face; Harvey needed help and she didn't want to be selfish at the expense of her friend. "Oh, I liked being glued to my desk anyway. What do you have?"  
  
"Surveillance tapes. Remember when we bugged the casino?" When she closed her eyes and nodded, he continued. "Somebody needs to listen to them and take notes; see if we have anything useful."  
  
"Harvey, why can't you do it? You're Inspector Gadget around here."  
  
"Evan and I have to go to court on those jewelry thefts, and you're the only other one that knows the recording system."  
  
A look of resignation crossed over her face as she took the tapes out of Harvey's hand and popped the first one into the player, slipping on a pair of headphones and reaching for a legal pad. ~This is getting to be a bit much. I didn't find this inspector badge at the bottom of a cereal box. I deserve a real case to work on, not being stuck here with a bunch of grunt work. ~  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
As Michelle popped the last of the tapes into the player, she looked up quickly. Bryn, Nash and Joe were walking back into the ferry, obviously finding something hilarious. She hoped that one of them would come over and talk to her, but none of them seemed to even notice her.  
  
Michelle decided to follow a sudden impulse. Joe was the worst liar of the three, and if they had something planned or not, Michelle would find out. "Hey, Joe, do you know what day it is?"  
  
"Uh, Friday. Why do you ask?" Joe was completely naive; he honestly had no idea what day it really was. Michelle felt hot tears pricking at her eyes and she took a careful breath before answering so as not to let them out.  
  
"Oh, nothing, really. I was just wondering. Thanks." Although Michelle could no longer keep the sadness out of her voice, Dominguez didn't seem to detect it as he smiled and nodded before sitting down at his desk.  
  
Michelle put her headphones back on and swallowed hard, trying once more to keep the tears from spilling down her face. ~I don't believe this. I just don't. These people are my best friends and they don't even have a clue. ~  
  
Michelle jumped up with a start as Bryn came over to her desk, smiling. "Hey, sister, you got a minute?"  
  
Michelle took her headphones off and gave her full attention to her friend, seeing a glimmer of hope that maybe one of her friends had remembered. "Anything for a fellow cop. What's up?"  
  
"You want some overtime tonight? I'm supposed to be working with auto, but Harvey asked me if I wanted to go out to dinner. I'd owe you one if you could cover me."  
  
~That's it. I've had it. ~ Making no effort to keep the ice out of her voice, she stood up and looked her friend dead in the eye as she lied. "Bryn, I have plans tonight. You're going to have to find somebody else."  
  
Bryn either ignored the tone or it didn't register with her as she smiled and shrugged, trotting off to go find Ronnie or Frank. Michelle looked around her, everybody was buried in his or her own affairs and she got the feeling that nobody would have cared about what mood she was in, regardless of why she was in it even if they had noticed she was in a bad mood in the first place.  
  
Unable to keep the tears from spilling down her face any longer, she hurried out to the fantail to cry in privacy, hoping somebody would follow her and comfort her, but of course, nobody did. As she leaned against the rail and sobbed, Michelle failed to notice the young Inspector back from court that was watching her with concern on his face.  
  
Evan wanted to go out with Michelle and console her, but something told him that he wouldn't be much help. Sometimes men liked to drink alone, so it was only natural that sometimes women wanted to cry alone.  
  
Evan racked his brain, trying to figure out what might have her so upset. Something suddenly came to his mind, and he walked over to the cabinet that held the personnel files, thumbing through them until he found Michelle's. His hypothesis confirmed, Evan's mouth opened slightly and his eyes turned down in guilt as he tried to think of some way to make it up to her.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** "Well, Samson, I guess it's just you and me tonight. Nobody else even thought twice about your mom today. You want some dinner, tough guy?" Michelle was forced to laugh when her cat barely lifted his head as she came through the door but became instant affection when she mentioned food.  
  
After feeding Samson and changing into something besides her work clothes, she curled up in front of Anna and the King with a carton of chocolate ice cream. ~It must be worse than I thought if I can't even be bothered with a bowl. ~  
  
As the movie ended and Michelle scraped the bottom of the carton with her spoon, she reflected that her mood had improved very little if at all. It was her birthday and Michelle had decided to pamper herself tonight. She was watching her favorite movie, eating her favorite ice cream, wearing her most comfortable pajamas, but she just couldn't make herself happy.  
  
~Snap out of it, sister. They aren't conspiring against you, they just forgot. They just forgot to remember; Joe's been with the SIU since it started and you have been there barely more than a year. ~ Michelle went into the kitchen and threw the carton away, starting to cry again as she slammed the spoon in the sink, making it bounce and land on the floor. Samson rushed out from underneath the couch and start licking it. "For crying out loud, they should have remembered anyway! We're like family; we are family! They didn't have to throw me a party, but they didn't even say a word. Some frien-"  
  
Michelle's outburst was interrupted with a knock on the door. Wiping her eyes, she turned to answer it. ~If it's some kid trying to sell candy bars, he's dead meat. ~  
  
Michelle's eyes opened wide in disbelief at who stood before her. Evan Cortez was standing her doorway with an apologetic smile on his face, dressed in tan slacks and a dark blue silk shirt, short hair carefully combed. Evan had always looked good, but tonight he appeared to have put some special effort into it. Michelle became painfully aware of her blood- shot eyes, wrinkled clothes and tangled hair.  
  
"Uh, Michelle? Michelle?" Evan was waving his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.  
  
Michelle shook her head to clear her thoughts and opened the door wider, allowing Evan to come inside. "Yeah, I'm listening. What do you need?" ~If he says help with paperwork, it's going to take them a month to count the bullet holes in his back. ~  
  
Evan looked down at his shoelaces, wondering how best to phrase his apology. "I, uh, I came to say I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you, you know, for not knowing it was your birthday."  
  
Michelle let out a loud breath, exasperated with Evan coming on to her when she felt this rotten. "Evan, I don't want to go on a date with-"  
  
He held a hand up to Michelle's mouth to stop her protest. "It's not a date, its penance. I saw you out on the fantail today. You're one of my best friends and I really am sorry for screwing up like this." Evan realized what it probably looked like to her, but it was all he could think of to try to apologize and believe it or not, that was what he was after tonight. If something else came out of it, then so be it, but he had instructed himself not to chase the possibility.  
  
Michelle felt her better judgment weaken as she looked at Evan's truly remorseful face and sighed. ~He really is trying to make it up to you. Just go, it's not like the guy has rabies. You knew you'd have to say yes someday anyway. ~ "Okay, give me a minute to get cleaned up, though."  
  
"Deal."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Michelle was forced to admit to herself that she was having fun with Evan tonight. It was a date regardless of what Evan had said and she knew it, but Michelle was glad she had agreed to come. ~Who would have thought I'd ever say something like that? ~  
  
Evan helped her onto a stool and ordered Bacardi for the both of them before taking Michelle's hand and placing a lingering kiss on it. Her skin felt so smooth and he could smell the sweet perfume on her wrist. Evan smiled warmly at her before asking his question. "Am I out of the woods yet?"  
  
Evan had more than made up for forgetting her birthday with taking her shopping and buying her a new outfit, movie and then the dinner, but she had wanted to stay with him. Michelle would rather not admit that Evan maybe wasn't the complete sex-maniac she had sized him up to be, but he had been a complete gentleman the entire evening. "Yeah, bubba, you were out of them a long time ago. As for everybody else."  
  
Michelle sipped her drink as she allowed herself to take in the full benefits of Evan's carefully groomed appearance. ~My word, he's good looking. ~ She winced to herself as she realized what she had thought. ~I hope that's the rum talking, even though I know it isn't; I haven't had time to get drunk yet. ~  
  
Although he knew he was pushing his luck with the kiss, however chivalrous it had been, Evan decided to keep going as he gave her a lop-sided smile. "So, why are you still here? You've had a million chances to think up some excuse and go home." ~Maybe I finally wore her down. Stranger things have happened, Cortez. ~  
  
Michelle swallowed the last of her drink and tried to think of a response without admitting that Evan had been right about the two of them. After all, she had a reputation and some dignity to look after. Michelle grinned as she thought of what she had told herself when he first showed up at her apartment. "Because you don't have rabies."  
  
Laughing at Evan's look of total confusion, she grabbed his hand, leading him out to the dance floor. Michelle enjoyed Evan's touch as they moved to the fast music and she could tell from the look on his face that he thought the same.  
  
As the song ended, Evan looked at her questioningly, silently asking her if she wanted to leave the floor and go back to the bar. Michelle stepped closer to him as the tempo decidedly slowed down with the beginning of the next song. "No, I wanna keep dancing. Let's stay out here."  
  
I can tell by the look in your eyes you've been hurtin'  
  
You know I'll never let you down... oh no  
  
And I'll try anything to keep it workin'  
  
You gave me time to find out  
  
What my heart was lookin' for  
  
And what I'm feelin' inside  
  
In your eyes  
  
I want to see your love again  
  
In your eyes  
  
I never want this feeling to end  
  
It took some time to find the light  
  
But now I realize  
  
I can see the heaven in your eyes  
  
Evan smiled and held Michelle's body nearer to his, locking eyes with her as he placed one hand just below the back of her neck and the other on the small of her back. As he listened to the lyrics, Evan knew he wasn't Michelle's hero rescuing her from a dark relationship, but it was nice to at least let this song set the stage. ~Maybe not tonight, but someday I'll be her Prince Charming. ~  
  
Can't you see I'm finding it hard to let go  
  
Oooh at all the heartaches  
  
We've been through  
  
I never really thought I'd see this love grow  
  
But you helped me see  
  
Now I know what my heart's been lookin' for  
  
And what I'm feeling inside  
  
In your eyes  
  
I want to see your love again  
  
In your eyes  
  
I never want this feeling to end  
  
It took some time to find the light  
  
But now I realize  
  
I can see the heaven in your eyes  
  
The desire that had been building inside Michelle for most of the night began to get the better of her. ~Never in a million years did I think I'd be here like this with Evan Cortez. I can't believe what I'm about to do. Okay. Just close your eyes and go. ~ Michelle took a tighter grip on Evan's neck and pulled him into a long, intense kiss.  
  
Evan's eyes opened wide as Michelle's mouth came upon his, ~I thought she said she'd rather die before this would ever happen. ~ but he quickly recovered as he reciprocated her intensity.  
  
We've been livin' on the edge  
  
Where only the strong survive  
  
We've been livin' on the edge  
  
And it's something that we just can't hide  
  
Oh this feeling inside  
  
Michelle regretfully let go of Evan as she took a breath. ~He's definitely been around the block before; you don't get this good by accident. ~ She had felt Evan freeze in shock as she kissed him but he had returned her kiss before she could completely react to his astonishment and pull away.  
  
Michelle could not keep the smile at how much she had enjoyed the kiss mixed with surprise at how good of a kisser he was off of her face. Still close to Evan's body and not breaking eye contact as she breathed in the scent of his aftershave, she found she could only whisper one word. "Wow."  
  
In your eyes  
  
I want to see your love again  
  
In your eyes  
  
I never want this feeling to end  
  
It took some time to find the light  
  
But now I realize  
  
I can see the heaven in your eyes  
  
Ooh yeah I can see the heaven in your eyes  
  
Oh baby I can see the heaven in your eyes  
  
Oooh yeah heaven in your eyes, heaven in your eyes  
  
Oh heaven in your eyes, heaven in your eyes  
  
I can see the heaven, heaven in your eyes, heaven in your eyes  
  
The lop-sided smile returned to Evan's face as he endeavored to think of a response properly suited to the moment. Evan was not successful. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly." ~Good going, son. That'll really knock her off her feet. ~  
  
Desperate for just one more taste of Michelle's mouth, he ardently kissed her again. Evan was oblivious that there were other people in the club, and so was Michelle. "I've been wondering for awhile now what this would be like." ~There you go, man. That was a little better. ~  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************The two inspectors stood outside Michelle's door, neither wanting to say goodbye, but both knowing it was way too sudden for Evan to follow her back inside. Michelle was the first to break the silence. "Evan, thank you for taking me out tonight. I never thought I could have fun on a date with you, but I did. This turned out to be one of the better birthdays I've had in awhile." Smiling, she kissed Evan gently to let him know how sincere she was.  
  
Evan wanted to take Michelle back into her apartment immediately and make enthusiastic love to her, but he forced himself to preserve the gentleman he had told himself to be tonight. "I'm glad you had such a great time tonight. I promise not to forget your birthday again. Mine's August 31, by the way."  
  
The both of them started laughing as Evan kissed her gently and turned to go, but not before deciding to press his let yet again. "Michelle, do you think we'll ever go out again?"  
  
Prior to going inside and closing her door, Michelle flashed him a grin one last time. "Evan, I think that's a distinctive possibility."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************Okay, boys and girls, I think I punched that one out in record time! For all the Evan and Michelle fans out there, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think! 


End file.
